


Tense Edition

by blitzturtles



Series: How To Care For Your General [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two: How to handle a tense General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense Edition

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. [How to handle a tense General.] You don't.  
> 4\. Distraction and diversion are excellent alternatives.

Hux fidgets when he is uncomfortable, whether it be physical or mental. The most outright of which is his tendency to pace while he works through a problem. It's an awful habit started in his younger years. He tries not to let others see him behaving in such a way. It can easily be perceived as weakness, and he can't have that.

As it turns out, the mind is much easier to silence than the aches in his muscles. Holding still for any length of time becomes downright uncomfortable in a matter of minutes. Moving around doesn't help much, but he finds standing upright more bearable if he doesn't have to stand straight and rigid.

Hux finds an excuse to wonder down one of the less populated corridors. Once alone, he has to resist the urge to slide down the closest surface. He has a job to do, tasks to attend to that will rapidly grow out of control if he isn't there to manage them, orders to give... He can't take time off, no matter how badly he wants to take something to alleviate the pain and sleep. 

He starts back toward his post. A hand wraps around his, yanking him backwards. The sound he makes can only be described as one of indigence. He turns sharply to shout at the offending moron that dare touch him, but he falls short when he comes face to face with an unmasked Kylo Ren. There's amusement clearly written on his features. Hux considers punching him. Perhaps that would help focus his mind elsewhere.

"What do you want, Ren?"

"Not a thing, General," Kylo answers.

Kylo's hands are at his own sides now. He doesn't reach out to touch Hux again. Possibly, he has managed to gain some sense of self-preservation. More likely, he has- oh kriff.

The Force is a peculiar thing that does more to irritate Hux than anything else, but he almost melts when he feels the familiar sensation of fingers pressing into his back. His eyes flutter shut. The only reason he remains on his feet may very well be because of the weight he feels pressed against his chest. He doesn't know when Kylo moved, but he doesn't care. Nor does he care to quiet the soft sounds that escape him while the younger works.

"Ever the proper General," Kylo's tone is level, but Hux can hear the teasing.

All too soon, Hux's commlink comes to life. The sensations vanish in an instant. Hux groans in protest without even trying to hold back the sound.

Kylo smirks, "Later, General, I will insure you are properly taken care of." He skirts around Hux with ease, pulling his helmet back on in one swift, elegant motion.

Hux lets out another sound of protest. His forehead drops against the closest wall from sheer frustration at the realization that Kylo has only transferred the stiffness from one area to another, and the kriffing bastard is just so pleased with himself.


End file.
